1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus accessed, for example, from a portable terminal, and to a method of controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercially available, general-purpose tablet terminals featuring outstanding user operability have become widespread, examples of which are terminals such as Apple Inc.'s iPad® and Google Inc.'s Android®. It is standard for these tablet terminals to be equipped with a wireless LAN and a GPS (Global Positioning System) sensor. Further, applications for tablet terminals that enable printing from a printer via a wireless LAN also exist. Such tablet terminals are utilized for office work as well.
An image forming apparatus such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral), which is installed in an office or the like, is equipped with a scanner device in addition to the printer function, and with various other functions such as a function for transmitting scanned documents and a function for storing scanned documents.
The specification of Japanese Patent No. 3925208 discloses a control apparatus for acquiring portable-terminal position information from a repeater of a public line and transmitting a print request from the portable terminal to an image forming apparatus only in a case where the distance between the portable terminal and image forming apparatus is short.
If it could be made possible for the various functions of an MFP to be utilized from a tablet terminal via a wireless LAN in a manner similar to that of the print function possessed by an MFP as mentioned above, this would be advantageous in that it would lead to a further improvement in MFP accessibility. However, problems arise when the various functions of an MFP installed in an office or public space are made freely accessible from an individually owned table terminal. For example, if operation of a scanner, which intrinsically is capable of being operated via the control panel of an MFP, is made possible from a remotely located tablet terminal, the problems set forth below arise.                If the scanner is operated from a remotely located tablet terminal, this will interfere with operation by a user who is attempting to utilize the scanner via the control panel of the MFP.        If a user has placed a document, which is to be read, in the scanner and subsequently operates the scanner from a remotely located tablet terminal, there is the possibility that the document used for scanning will be left in the scanner following execution of the scan.        
In a case where operation of a scanner or the like is permitted from a tablet terminal, it is desired, in view of the above-mentioned problems, that such permission be granted upon positively verifying that the user operating the tablet terminal is in front of the MFP or in the vicinity thereof. However, with the method described in Japanese Patent No. 3925208 cited above, accurate distance as to whether the user carrying the tablet terminal is in front of the MFP or in the vicinity thereof cannot be ascertained. If a device for short-distance communication [an infrared or Bluetooth® device, for example) is utilized for communication between the MFP and the tablet, the above-mentioned problems can be eliminated since it is necessary for the user to be near the MFP. However, this give rise to another problem, namely the fact that both the MFP and the tablet device are required to have the device for short-distance communication.